Un suspiro
by Andreaeb182
Summary: 3 de Sep. Feliz Cumpleaños Tommy, de todas las arpias que te queremos quitar a Eriol. jejeje. UN Oneshot. espero rr. Cuidense mucho.
1. Chapter 1

_**3 de Septiembre de 2007**_

_**Hola a Todos...**_

_**Este Oneshot esta destinado para el cumpleaños de una de nuestros personajes femeninos favoritos... Tomoyo... Feliz cumple Tommy!!! te deseamos todas aquellas envidiosas que quieren bajarte a Eriol, pero que no puede. Todas Excepto Yoooo!!!! jejeje XD**_

_**En fin, espero que sea de su agrado... cuidense mucho y por favor dejen Reviews para saber que tal me quedó...**_

_**Bye..**_

_**Atte:**_

_**Andreaeb182**_

**_Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana_**

* * *

Un suspiro. Un simple suspiro de derrota y de frustración. Un suspiro de despedida y de amor mezclados. Un suspiro que dice tanto y a la vez nada. Un simple suspiro. Eso fue lo que hizo. Simplemente suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas del aeropuerto, mientras esperaba la llamada de su vuelo. Se alejaba de Tomoeda y de todo lo que esa ciudad representaba para él. Se alejaba de su misión y de su pasado. Se alejaba de su alma y de su corazón. Se alejaba de su vida y la dejaba escapar simplemente, sin oponer resistencia alguna. Sonrió melancólicamente recordando los buenos momentos con Sakura, la nueva maestras de las cartas Clow. De sus cartas. Recordó los celos de su descendiente, los cuales siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa. La amabilidad de su otra mitad y lo buena persona que era la identidad falsa de yue. Pero su sonrisa se tornó más triste al recordarla a ella. Al recordar su hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos amatista. No entendía como había podido caer rendido bajo el hechizo de ese par de hermosos ojos, que solo eran un botón de lo hermosa que era su dueña, tanto por fuera como interiormente. Tomoyo. Su adorada Tomoyo. Se sentía un cobarde al estar huyendo sin ni siquiera dar la cara, pero es que nunca había pasado por una situación parecida en su vida pasada ni en esta, así que no sabía como reaccionar ante la grandeza de tal revelación. Amaba a esa niña de corazón noble y de sonrisa eterna. A ella, que no perdía momento para ayudar y apoyar a su prima y amiga. A ella que nunca dejaba perder la esperanza en el corazón de sakura. A ella, quien era su musa y su debilidad. Su todo y su nada. Su complemento y su igual. Suspiró nuevamente. Esto de ser joven otra vez era complicado, pensó con pesar y algo de ironía. Trató de poner su mente en blanco, pero no lo logró. La imagen de ella simplemente regresaba con más fuerza, tanto era, que sentía que podía tocarla y escucharla hablar, escucharla reír, escucharla cantar. Había regresado por ella, para verla una vez más después de tantos años y decirse a si mismo que la había olvidado. Pero al verla nuevamente con Sakura, la vieja llama surgió otra vez, y con más fuerza. Estaba hermosa. Había cambiado, pero para bien. Había dejado atrás el cuerpo de niña y ahora tenía la figura de una reina de belleza, estilizada y con las curvas donde deberían estar. Su cabello seguía igual de largo, igual de suave, igual de tentador. Y sus ojos, sus ojos seguían con ese hermoso brillo que había conocido en antaño. Pero no tuvo el valor de acercarse y hablarle. Solo pudo conversar con sakura y Syaoran, y les había pedido que no le dijeran que él estaba nuevamente en el país, ya que lo más seguro era que se regresase pronto, porque tenía importantes asuntos que atender. "Mentiras" pensó con amargura. Solo quería irse lo más rápido de Japón y regresar a la soledad en su mansión en Londres. Pero no podía dejar de escuchar su voz en cada silencio y ver su rostro en cada joven que pasaba frente a él con el cabello negro y largo. No podía evitar desear que ella viniera a detenerlo, o a despedirse. No importaba cual de las dos hiciera, solo deseaba que ella viniese por él. Se rió internamente de si mismo. Que ingenuo era. O más bien, que loco estaba.

-Estas enloqueciendo Eriol. Creo que estas enloqueciendo.- se dijo a si mismo, mientras negaba lentamente con a cabeza, y con una triste sonrisa en sus labios. Miró su reloj por quinta vez en los últimos minutos, y volvió a suspirar. Aun faltaba mucho, solo esperaba que nadie se enterara de que se iba, hasta que no estuviese lo sufiencientemente lejos como para estar a salvo. El único problema era que no sabía que debía estar a salvo. De su corazón o de si mismo.

* * *

-Señorita Tomoyo, le ha llegado un ramo de Flores. ¿Quiere que se lo deje en la mesa?- preguntó una de las criadas de la mansión Daidouji. Tomoyo sonrió levemente en agradecimiento y asintió levemente, mientras observaba el hermoso ramo de flores que era colocado en la mesita de noche, junto a su cama. Ese día era su cumpleaños número 18 y estaba feliz, pero no se esperaba un ramo de flores de nadie. Se sorprendió un poco y se acercó a las flores.

Se trataba de un hermoso ramo de lilas recién cortadas, entre hermosas rosas blancas y unas cuantas orquídeas. Sonrió ampliamente al ver sus flores favoritas. Quien le hubiera enviado eso, sabía mucho sobre ella, ya que no recordaba haberle dicho a nadie aquel pequeño detalle. Las acarició levemente con sus manos y encontró una carta entre las flores. Rápidamente la sacó y comenzó a leer.

_**Querida Tomoyo.**_

_**Se que no tienes idea de quien te envía este ramo de flores, que sé que son tus favoritas, pero debes saber que es alguien que recuerda cada una de las conversaciones que ha tenido contigo y que esta muy pendiente de ti y de tu bienestar. Compre este ramo, porque además de ser de tus flores favoritas, me recordaba mucho al color de tus ojos y de tus mejillas. Tan blancas y suaves como estas rosas. Tan puras como tu alma. Pero ahora solo te pido que dejes de lado tu curiosidad por saber quien te escribe todo esto y leas lo siguiente con atención, porque no soy capaz de decírtelo en persona. Si, soy un cobarde, pero esta es la mejor manera que encontré para sincerarme. Un poema. Un poema que escribí para ti. Por favor, simplemente léelo y recuerda que todo lo que dice es verdad. Al final de este, estará mi firma. Por favor no hagas trampa y lee cada palabra, cada letra. Porque en cada una de ellas, se me va la vida. Cuando estés leyendo esto, lo más seguro es que este lejos. Solo perdóname por favor. Perdóname por no haberte dicho antes. Perdóname por todo. Tan solo, Perdóname.**_

_**Adiós tomoyo, Ten un feliz cumpleaños y has realidad tu sueños. **_

"_Escúchame. Escúchame de una vez por todas, porque solamente hoy puedo ser libre, solamente por hoy puedo ser valiente y arriesgar mi mañana. Solamente hoy puedo ser quien quiero ser y no quien soy. Solamente tengo el día de hoy para mejorar y luego retornar a ser como soy. Escúchame atentamente, porque después de esto, nada volverá a ser como antes. Nada podrá regresar, ni los momentos felices, ni los momentos tristes, porque ahora todo hace parte de las memorias, de los recuerdos, de todo aquello que fue y jamás volverá. Porque así tenían que ser las cosas. Porque es mi deber y mi razón. Porque es lo mejor para ti, aunque para mi sea la muerte más cruel y lenta. Porque simple y sencillamente te amo. Porque deseo lo mejor para ti. Deseo verte sonreír una última vez y deseo que seas feliz. Quiero que rías y que vivas sin miedo, quiero que disfrutes de tu libertad, la cual yo ya no poseo. Tan solo te pido que me recuerdes, que en algún lugar de tu mente, mi recuerdo viva eternamente, para decirte que siempre habrá alguien que te ame con locura y con tal devoción que ha sido capaz de dejar de vivir por verte feliz. Si, he dejado de vivir, porque mi vida eres tú y más nunca podré estar aquí, junto a ti. Solo me queda conformarme con memorias de momentos hermosos y perfectos, con sonrisas perdidas en el tiempo y el espacio, y el sonido de tu voz al hablar y al cantar como solo tú puedes hacerlo, ya que tu voz siempre me acompañará como la voz de mi conciencia. Porque eres mi rosa de los vientos, porque eres mi guía. Porque eres mi todo y mi nada. Porque muero en tus lágrimas y vivo en tus sonrisas. Porque quiero ser el aire que respiras, pero me han negado ese derecho, para solo poder verte a lo lejos, para poder solo tenerte en sueños, para solo amarte en silencio. Y ahora me tengo que ir. Y aunque me veas marchar lejos de ti, mi corazón siempre estará contigo. Acompañándote en silencio toda tu vida, cuidándote siempre y revolucionándose con una sencilla sonrisa. Cuídate mucho, y recuérdame. Por favor, recuérdame. Porque yo te puedo asegurar que tu recuerdo vivirá eternamente en mi memoria, porque tú estas tallada en mi corazón y en mi pupila."_

_Sinceramente,_

_Eriol._

Lágrimas, cientos de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Lágrimas de alegría y de tristeza, porque en cada una de esas palabras estaba lo que ella sentía por el níveo. Amor, un amor tan puro que es dejado de lado por querer ver feliz al otro. Un amor que tiene miedo de ser traído al mundo. Un amor cobarde, como él y ella. Pero también era una despedida. Él estaba aquí. Sakura se lo había dicho y ella lo había visto un día, estaba guapísimo, pero creyó que era una ilusión. Creyó que era una fantasía de su corazón. Pero era real. Él estaba en tomoeda y se iba. No podía permitir que eso pasara. No otra vez. No ahora que sabía que era correspondida. Sacó su celular de su bolso y comenzó a marcar un número. Esperó a que le contestaran mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. No lo dejaría escapar esta vez.

-¿Alo¿Sakura?... te habla Tomoyo. ¿Tu sabes donde puede estar Eriol?- preguntó la joven mientras tomaba las llaves de su carro y comenzaba a salir rápidamente de su cuarto. Dejando atrás la fotografía que había estado viendo antes de que llegara el ramo. Una fotografía donde salía un niño de ojos azules y con anteojos. Un niño con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios. El niño que le robó el corazón hacía tanto tiempo ya. Eriol.

* * *

-Este servicio es deplorable. Ya debería estar llegando a Inglaterra en este momento.- se quejó Eriol mientras observaba por centésima vez en el día su reloj de pulsera. Sabía que estaba exagerando, pero es que se sentía desesperado. Deseaba estar en la seguridad de su asiento, ya que allí, estaba donde cualquiera pudiera encontrarlo. Suspiró nuevamente. Su vuelo debió haber salido hacía una hora, pero por un problema en la torre de control, no había podido salir, y como no querían movilizar a los pasajeros hasta tener todo controlado, no había podido abordar en el cochino avión. Suspiró nuevamente con derrota y cansancio. Ese sería un largo día y lo único que lo consolaba era que su regalo no llegaría hasta dentro de unas 4 horas más, así que tenía tiempo de sobra como para esperar un poco más en el aeropuerto a que se dignaran en permitir el abordaje de sus pasajeros. Suspiró otra vez.

Se acomodó un poco más en su asiento y se colocó los audífonos del Ipod que había comprado hace unos días, lo prendió y comenzó a escuchar música, unos instrumentales buenísimos de una banda llamada Apocalyptica.

* * *

Tomoyo corría todo lo que podía. Tenía que detener a Eriol o al avión. Bueno, no importaba mucho lo que tuviese que detener si lograba que el ojiazul se quedara lo suficiente como para hablar con él. Se estaba acercando al área de espera cuando sintió el sonido del parlante.

-Vuelo Número 276 Rumbo a Inglaterra por favor abordar en la Puerta 12. Vuelo Número 276 Rumbo a Inglaterra por favor abordar en la Puerta 12.- Dijo la voz mecánica. Tomoyo se detuvo bruscamente mientras trataba de girar rumbo a la puerta 12 cuando se tropezó con un joven a quien no había visto, cayéndose ambos al suelo. La nívea se reprendió por su torpeza y se sobó el área golpeada, mientras se trataba de incorporar. En ese momento, el joven con el que había tropezado le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Tomoyo tomó la mano del joven y sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención tropezarme con usted pero iba de prisa ya que estoy buscando a alguien para detenerlo.- comenzó a explicar la amatista mientras se colocaba de pie, pero sin ver el rostro del joven. Cuando estuvo de pie, su mirada amatista se encontró con un par de ojos azules que le observaban divertidos.

-Hola Tomoyo.- saludó el joven.

-Eriol.- Susurró la joven al tiempo que se lanzaba a los brazos del pelinegro y lo abrazaba con fuerza. Comenzó a llorar en ese momento, mientras lo abrazaba, por la cantidad de emociones que la embargaban. Mientras que eriol se limitó a devolverle el abrazo, mientras acariciaba su cabello negro con una de sus manos y posaba pequeños besos en el, tratando de calmarla un poco. Sin escuchar que nuevamente volvían a llamar a los pasajeros de su vuelo. Poco a poco la nívea se fue tranquilizando y se separó levemente del ojiazul, pero sin dejar de estar abrazados.

-Tomoyo¿Cómo sabias que estaría aquí?- preguntó el ojiazul, mientras seguía acariciando el cabello de la joven. Era más suave de lo que había soñado alguna vez. Tomoyo le sonrió levemente en silencio por unos segundos, lo que hizo que arqueara una ceja.

-Sakura me dijo que estabas en el país y que pronto te irías, pero no sabía cuando lo harías.- respondió la nívea sin perder la sonrisa.

-Eso aún no responde a mi pregunta.- dijo el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa al tener a su amada Tomoyo entre sus brazos.

-Bueno, solo tuve que sacarle un poco de provecho al apellido Daidouji y a los 5 minutos ya sabía tú destino, a que hora era tu vuelo, y hasta tú asiento en el avión. Nada que no se pueda conseguir rápidamente por mi.- sonrió con suficiencia al terminar de decir eso, haciendo reír al joven. Esa risa. Como amaba esa risa y todo lo de él.

-Bueno pequeña fue un gusto volver a verte, pero mi vuelo esta a punto de salir sin mi, así que me voy. – dijo Eriol mientras se separaba de Tomoyo. Había sido lindo volver a verla, escucharle una vez más. Ahora podía irse tranquilo consigo mismo. En ese momento se escuchaba el tercer y último llamado a abordaje de su vuelo. Suspiró levemente mientras recogía su maleta, que había quedado olvidada en el suelo.

-Eriol. Recibí tu regalo. Por eso vine.- sentenció la amatista como último recurso antes de que el joven se alejara de ella. Debía detenerlo a cualquier costo. Eriol se quedó helado ante tal declaración. Se ruborizó levemente mientras observaba fijamente a la mujer de quien estaba enamorado y vio como sus hermosos ojos se empañaba por las lágrimas que se negaba a dejar salir. –Vine porque no te podía dejar ir después de esto.- dijo mientras sacaba la carta que el había escrito del bolsillo de su pantalón y se la mostraba. –No después de saber que me amas.- continuo diciendo mientras se acercaba un poco más a él, ya que el joven se había alejado un poco. –No ahora que sé que soy correspondida, porque Eriol. Yo también te amo.- sentenció la nívea mientras dejaba salir las lágrimas que tenía retenidas.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Su mayor sueño se estaba haciendo realidad. Ella estaba allí por él. Porque no quería que se fuera. Porque lo amaba. Se pellizco el brazo para saber si era verdad y no se trataba de un sueño.

-Auch. Eso dolió.- se dijo a si mismo mientras se sobaba el brazo, al tiempo que se sobaba el brazo y se daba cuenta de que todo era verdad. Tomoyo estaba frente a él, con su corazón abierto y diciéndole lo que había deseado escuchar por años. Con agilidad la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó. La besó como si no existiese un mañana para ellos. Como si ese fuese un adiós definitivo, pero no era más que un comienzo. Era el inicio de algo especial, de algo que con el tiempo crecería cada vez más. Era el inicio de su amor. Se besaron conociéndose y reconociéndose en los labios del otro. Trasmitiendo todo aquello que había estado guardado por años. Por temor a no ser correspondidos. Por temor a ser rechazados. Se separaron levemente y con lentitud, mientras memorizaban el sabor de los labios del otro y lo hacían suyos. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al tiempo que Tomoyo se apoyaba en el pecho del joven.

-No me dejaras¿verdad Eriol?- preguntó la joven mientras se recargaba un poco más y dejaba salir un suspiro.

-Nunca más pequeña, nunca más.- respondió el joven mientras besaba suavemente la cabellera de su ahora novia.

A lo lejos una pareja sonreía al verlos...

-Bueno Syaoran, creo que con esto pagamos la deuda que teníamos con Tommy y Eriol por habernos ayudado a nosotros.- dijo una castaña con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Si, ellos se merecían ser felices. No se porque el idiota de Eriol no se dignaba a dar el primer paso. Si se les notaba a leguas lo mucho que se querían.- respondió su novio con una sonrisa y negando levemente con la cabeza. –El muy imbecil casi se va.- dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

-Si, pero gracias a ti, pudimos detener ese avión por dos horas.- dijo Sakura con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, recordando lo que tuvieron que hacer para que la reencarnación de Clow no estuviese en esos momentos cruzando el océano.

-Y gracias a ti pudimos adelantar la llegada del regalo de Tomoyo.- contestó Syaoran, recordando lo mucho que su novia tuvo que hablar con la dependienta de la floristería para que la dejara llevar el ramo a ella misma y lo que tuvo que convencer a la criada de la casa de Tomoyo de que ella se había encontrado el ramo en la puerta cuando llegaba a felicitar a su amiga, pero que había olvidado algo y tenía que devolverse urgentemente a su casa y que regresaba al rato.

-Bueno, un buen trabajo en equipo.- sentenció la castaña con una sonrisa. –feliz Cumpleaños Tommy. Espero que disfrutes este día y todos lo que vengan en adelante.- susurró la castaña mientras tomaba la mano de Syaoran y se daba la vuelta, dejando atrás a un par de pelinegros que se besaban con ternura y con amor.

* * *


	2. Respuesta

**

* * *

**

**Respondiendo al review que me dejo Angel amatista, pues claro que puedes… la verdad es que me halagas y si lo quieres tener en papel, pues es todo tuyo, lo unico q te pido es que si lo vas a utilizar para algo o lo piensas poner en algun sitio, me avises primero por favor… te agradezco mucho por preguntarme, es muy dulce de tu parte. Por favor, si quieres hablar alguna vez conmigo… deja tu mail, o mira el mio, en mi perfil sale. Exitos y cuidate,**

**Ahhh sip, esperen pronto el retorno de "A pesar de todo" y "Born To Make You happy", que despues de tanto tiempo, estoy adelantando el cap, y espero q pronto este listo… la universidad me ha absorbido mucho tiempo. Cuidense mucho, y nos vemos pronto….**

**Atte:**

**Andreaeb182**

**_Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana..._**

* * *


End file.
